carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood Gets Huge Boost on Billboard Albums Chart
Carrie Underwood enjoyed a large gain on Billboard's Top 200 Albums chart for the week of Wednesday, January 23, with her latest disc,' ''Cry Pretty', ''taking a rise of more than 88 spots from #126 to #38 on the chart. With Underwood currently away on maternity leave, it's unclear what exactly may have contributed to the sudden rise in position over the past week, as the boost could have happened due to pure album sales or - more likely - from an increase in streams on big streaming platforms like Spotify or Apple Music. Until more sales data from this week hits, we'll take a look at the total streams Underwood has amassed with just the single tracks posted to her YouTube channel, which also counts for streaming. Underwood's current single, "Love Wins", meanwhile rises to No. 15 on the Billboard Country Airplay chart, indicating an increase in spins on country radio. Elsewhere it sits at No. 14 on the Mediabase Country chart, becoming Underwood's twenty-eigth consecutive top 15 hit at country radio, only increasing a whopping chart run for her. The "Love Wins" music video has amassed currently over 6 million views, which admittedly is a little low for a major music video from Underwood. You can stream "Love Wins" here: Streams for the single will no doubt pick up in the following weeks, as Underwood's record label makes a push for the latest single from ''Cry Pretty. ''Speaking of which, the title single has amassed more than 7 million streams with just its lyric video alone. The official music video for "Cry Pretty" has garnered over double that, with 14 million. You can watch that video (again) here: One of the surprising stand-out individual tracks from the new album has been "Spinning Bottles", one of the less-produced songs from Underwood's now gold-certified album. The "Spinning Bottles" track has colllected over 556,000 streams since album release day, almost double that of other tracks like "Low" or "Ghosts on the Stereo", which have stayed consistently in the 300,000 range. Granted, Underwood did perform "Spinning Bottles" live at a major awards show, which certainly could have boosted its numbers. Never to be outdone, a track that has not even received any live performances yet has amassed streams in the 800,000 range after being posted. "Drinking Alone" - track 7 from the album and what is sure to be Underwood's next single - has 848,000 streams to date, and after a few live performances, has the potential to be another "Before He Cheats"-level single for Underwood. You can stream "Drinking Alone" here: One of the most pop-leaning records from the album is "Backsliding", which has quietly garnered its fair share of streams, having collected 545,000 so far. "Backsliding" has also been a clear favorite among the fans, who regularly bring it up when discussing album tracks. The other heavily-pop-leaning song on the album is "End Up With You", which has impressively reached past the 1 million mark. However, "Backsliding" probably could have done just as well if it had been released as a promotional single ahead of the album instead of "End Up With You." You can stream "Backsliding" here: One song that has been consistently popular since the beginning has been track No. 6 - "That Song That We Used to Make Love to", which has currently gone past the 712,000 mark. Along with "Drinking Alone", "That Song" has been a clear favorite from the overall collection. Whether this is enough to make it become a single later down the road - or even be performed live on tour - remains to be seen. It's certainly a departure from Underwood's usual formula, blending a unique brand of pop and country. That, along with the love-struck lyrics, make for a fun sing-along that occurs just before the rest of the album dives into deeper, more dark territory. You can stream "That Song" here: Another major contender for its own single release is the second track from the album, "Ghosts on the Stereo". While "Ghosts" has been lagging behind its counterparts at 386,000 streams, Carrie did say that it was one of the first songs she and her team received when they began working on ''Cry Pretty. ''The song received the coveted second slot on the tracklist when the album did come out, after being held by Underwood for nearly a year and a half. Clearly, she wanted "Ghosts" to make a statement for the collection, and it certainly holds its own place among the other songs. "Ghosts" is also the easy choice for a send to country radio, with its mention of Jack and Coke, and "Hank, Haggard, and Jones." You can stream "Ghosts on the Stereo" here: Category:Blog posts